How did this happen?
by QuinnSilver
Summary: After years of friendship, Matt starts wondering what does Mello's monthly visits in the clinic could mean. Because Mello's mother died young, Matt is worried about his best friend being uncureably sick, yet he's got no idea what's ahead of them. Could the truth be worse than deadly illness? MxM. AU. Rated M because obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back with a new story. Yay. Before I start, there are some things I gotta say. No, I will not abandon the other stories, they are just on hold for a while. Yes, I will continue them later on when I fix my life and have more time. I'm just really busy now, but I really need to write something so I spend my nights writing this instead of sleeping like a retarded nerd. Ok.

As you all probably noticed I changed my name from MairaMaii to QuinnSilver because of personal reasons and slight problems in my life. Which have gotten me writing a lot for 'Why I Held On', but I gotta rewrite all that.

 _ **Disclaimer for the whole story because I sadly don't own anything to do with Death Note.**_

* * *

 _ **ALSO A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE, I DON'T THINK WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY IS POSSIBLE AT ALL, LIKE IT'S DEFINATELY NOT BUT FUCK THAT YOLO AND SHIT OK?**  
_

 _I'm not gonna say what happens ya'll just gotta find out and remember it's fiction, it's not real, it's just a stupid idea written in the middle of the night that I like ok? Ok.  
_

 ** _~QuinnSilver_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Get up bitch"  
The redhead groaned, turning his back to the source of the sound.  
"Get up Matt I'm too tired for your shit", his blond roommate wasn't going to give in.  
"Why are you such an asshole?", Matt yawned, attempting to sit up, despite his body feeling like a limp noodle. He almost immediately regret those words when his head made rough contact with the pillow thrown by his 'best friend'. "Okay, okay... I'm awake, chill... No need to throw shit at me", he mumbled, yawning again, "do you mind giving me... uh.. some privacy?, Matt sat up on his bed, half concentrating on looking around for his usual white and black striped shirt.  
"No chance. Remember last time I did? You fell back asleep", the blond picked up the striped shirt at his feet and threw it at Matt, leaning against the wall.  
"If you really wanna see my junk so bad", the redhead let out a half-hearted laugh, standing up and grabbing his boxers, ready to pull them off.  
"You're fucking disgusting"  
"Love you too, Mels", Matt grinned at the blond, who now left him alone in his room to dress. Staying up all night and playing games is always a fun idea until you have to get up at a 'reasonable' time the next day. And drive your stupid roommate to his stupid doctor for a stupid monthly check up. Matt groaned, stretching as he walked into the the bathroom to perform his morning, or afternoon in this case, routine.  
"Are you up?", Mello yelled from their small kitchen, "the coffee is ready, if you won't hurry up it'll be cold, I'll be late... and you will be dead"  
"Right...", Matt entered the kitchen in a hurry, attempting to brush his hair with his fingers, "why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
"I tried but you're a pain in the ass", the blond stood still, slightly resting on the countertop, sipping his coffee. He was always so quiet on the day of those check ups -something Matt couldn't understand. Why would his fit and healthy best friend even need a check up, every month, in the same clinic, with the same doctor? The only answer Matt has ever got though was some bullshit excuse about staying healthy. He didn't believe that was the case but Mello obviously didn't want to tell him and Matt wasn't going to force him. They've been best friends since childhood and the redhead knew if something was wrong Mello wouldn't hide it from him.  
"You ready?", the leather-clad blond asked as Matt finished his coffee in a hurry.  
"Yeah, I'll eat when we get back", he replied, doing his usual pat-down. Wallet, right back pocket, phone front left, "keys... Where are my keys?"  
"Here", the redhead quickly turned around catching the keys thrown at him by Mello, this time without the intention of hurting him. The two left the apartment and got into Matt's old, red car, which the redhead loved more than anything.  
"I'm exhausted", Matt yawned, starting up the engine and backing out of the parking lot in front of their apartment complex.  
"I'll be picking up my motorbike next week from the mechanics. I wouldn't ask you for a ride if I didn't have to", Mello didn't make eye contact, focused on the road as if he was the driver.  
"I don't mind riding you, it's just so early"  
"Matt it's like past- ... Wait... what did you say?", the blond was now staring, disbelieve and slight amusement on his face.  
"I said I don't mind riding you", the redhead replied calmly, then realising his mistake laughed, "I meant in a car... Like-"  
"Don't. Just shut up, you're only going to bring yourself down", they laughed for another minute before falling into silence for the next ten minutes of the ride, only disturbed by Matt's occasional cursing at other drivers. Matt loved this. Mello was his only friend that knew how awkward and bad with words he was, which made it possible to avoid all these awkward silences he'd have to go through in the presence of anyone else. Mello just understood him, partly because they grew up together, partly because Mello was a bit of a freak himself.  
"You coming?", the blond asked, once they parked in front of the clinic.  
"Nah, I'll wait here... Avoid people, play games, y'know", Matt replied, taking out his psp and getting busy with the game. It was a bit difficult to concentrate on it though, his mind kept wandering to Mello's reasons for coming to the clinic. He remembered, even when they were kids Mello would go once a month with his mom, sometimes even twice, but he was too young to care. Now that they live together it seems more noticeable. Not only the visits, but Mello's behaviour changed on those days. He'd become quieter, as if his mind was somewhere else, somewhere far, far away. Then a thought came into Matt's head, what if Mello is sick? Like one of those uncureable sicknesses? He seen the blond take medications everyday, even though he claimed those were vitamins, but that would make sense, right?  
Matt only realised his attention was completly unfocused on the game when the screen displayed the flashing letters 'GAME OVER', announcing his characters death. He cursed under his breath, hiding the psp away. There was no way he'd lose another virtual life today and for now he didn't feel able to concentrate on the game. The redhead leaned on the steering wheel, turned up the radio and silently hummed along to 'Feelin good inc.' by Gorillaz. It was a good idea to ask Mello about his visits at the clinic but it was almost a definite Matt wouldn't get an honest answer. He should play it right to get the information out of the blond, but that's not easy. Mello wasn't the best liar but he was unbelievably good at avoiding giving the answer to every question.  
"I'm back", Matt jumped, almost getting a heart attack when the blond suddenly entered his car, "they had a new nurse, bitch is a retard doesnt even know how to take bloods properly"  
"What?", the redhead looked at him slightly confused, to which Mello showed him a piece of bloody tissue he kept at the bend of his right elbow, "oh, looks painful"  
"Just go. I need to shower, put a bandage on it and get ready for work"  
"Why didn't they put a bandage on it at the clinic?", Matt started the engine.  
"Like I'd let her near me again"  
After a few minutes of silence the redhead gathered up the courage and quickly looked at his friend, "Mello?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Ok", the blond focused his attention to Matt, watching him carefully.  
"You won't be mad?", they stopped at red lights.  
"Is that the question?", Mello smirked when Matt rolled his eyes, "go on, you're being weird"  
"Are you sick?", it was the redheads turn to watch his friend, looking for any change in his behaviour, but he didn't need to wait long. Almost immediately after the question was asked, Mello's face expression changed to a mixture of confusion and guilt as he looked away.  
"Go, it's green"  
"Don't change the subject"  
"I don't feel like talking about it"  
"So you are sick?", Matt glanced at the passanger seat, occupied by the blond. No eye contact.  
"It's not your goddamned business, ok?", he sounded angered.  
"I'm just worried about you Mels, chill", the redhead parked his car at the parking lot, in the exact same spot he'd always park. He let out a loud sigh. Seems like he's not going to get his answer today either.  
Matt cursed himself. He managed to keep his mounth shut and his curiosity at bay for so long, just to give up and cause an awkward tension between them. They walked back to their apartment in complete silence, Mello still holding the soaking from blood tissue. As soon as they entered through the doors, the blond rushed for the aid kit they kept in the kitchen to attend to his still bleeding wound.  
"How exactly did it happened?", Matt asked trying to break the tension between them, wathing his friend struggle with the plaster.  
"Bitch fell and stabbed me", Mello replied, getting more and more pissed at himself for being right-handed.  
"Accidents happen y'know", the redhead showed some mercy and took out a new plaster from the box, slowly placing it on the bleeding part, "go take a quick shower, I'll do it properly after you're done so it won't get all wet and soggy".  
The blond nodded and left the kitchen.  
"Just don't lock the doors, y'know, in case you bleed out to death in the shower and I need to dispose of your dead body!", Matt yelled after him, turning on the kettle and taking out a bowl to eat cereal.  
"Ha. Ha. You're so funny", he heard Mello say unenthusiastically. The redhead smiled to himself preparing two coffees. He grabbed the almost empty bottle of milk from their equally as empty fridge and poured the remainings into his cereal. Damn they'd need to go shopping soon -an activity Matt always detested, but he knew he had to go along with Mello, otherwise he wouldn't get his beloved energy drinks and junk food. The redhead managed to eat a full bowl of cereal and drink his last energy drink by the time Mello came out of the bathroom, wearing his black jeans. Water dripped from his wet hair onto his bare chest.  
"Have you seen my black shirt?", he asked looking around their messy 'living room', which was really just a bit of open space with a crappy couch and a coffee table.  
"The one you wear to work?", Matt asked from the kitchen.  
"Yeah"  
"No. You'll look later, come here I'll fix your arm", the blond gave up his search and sat at the table in the kitchen, stretching his right arm on it. Matt almost immediately attended to it, taking out the things he'll need from the box.  
"Will you pick me up after work or should I get a taxi?", Mello asked, both of them already forgetting the awkward situation.  
"I'll pick you up. What time you finish at today?"  
"It's Wednesday, right? I start at 21:30 and finish at 3"  
"That's in an hour and a half... Time flies so quick", Matt mumbled, finishing with the blond's arm.  
"It does really when you wake up past 4 afternoon... Thanks", Mello inspected his arm, bending it slightly to test its mobility, "what are you planning to do later tonight?"  
"Stay home, play games, y'know the usual, why?"  
"You could come with me, hang around at the club, you wouldn't have to drive up again", the blond went to the bathroom and started brushing his hair.  
"I'll go if I won't have to change", Matt laughed. He wasn't really the most outgoing person, but he did like the LGBTQ+ club Mello worked at and he'd hang around there quite often, keeping Mello company at work.  
"Go as you are, no one will be sober enough to judge your clothes", the blond rolled his eyes, taking out the hairstraightener and placing it on the shelf beside him, "besides, you always wear the same thing, the usuals are used to it by now"  
"Here, I'll do your back", Matt walked into the bathroom, grabbed the hairstraightener and started working on Mello's hair.  
"You're kinda creepy"  
"I'm making sure you won't burn yourself", the redhead smiled, then added a very quiet 'ungrateful bitch' under his breath. Matt loved straightening Mello's shoulder length hair. They were so soft. There was a time he considered working at a hairdressers salon until he remembered not all people had the blonds hair.  
"We'll leave in an hour so you can get there on time", Matt passed him the straightener, then looked at his dark brown roots in the mirror, "You'll dye my hair tomorrow?"  
"If you get the hair dye, yeah"  
"You don't need to fix your hair so much princess", the redhead grinned just before Mello elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. "I surrender!"  
"Make a use of yourself and go find my black shirt", the blond said not bothering to look at his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Do people actually read author's notes? No? Yes? I do anyway ;-; So uhh... This chapter is kinda nasty, yay! And are people even reading fanfics anymore? I feel like this whole site has been a bit abandoned? Like barely anyone updates? I havn't seen many new MxM fics either (at least ones that fit my preferences, y'know, rated M, in English and obviously the MxM pairing)

How are people doing by the way? Feel free to... Y'know... Review? huehue. Also, if anyone noticed in my previous fics' authors notes, I ALWAYS write a few chapters ahead for moments like these, when I've got almost no time to even take a piss. I'm on holidays right now but I've been so busy with everything! Well, I'll end it here and hope y'all enjoy this cliffhan- ehm... chapter.

 **~QuinnSilver**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The sun was long gone by the time the two arrived at the club. It was still closed, the club opened in half an hour, but Mello had to be there early to help get it ready for the customers, just like every other day. They parked at the staff car park behind the building and entered through the back door. The first DJ was already setting up his equipment in the corner and the lights were already flashing.  
"You're late Miha", greeted them the tall blonde, standing behind the bar and cleaning glasses. She wore similar clothes to Mello's except instead of black skinny jeans, she wore a short black pencil skirt.  
"I'll make sure to be later tomorrow", he replied taking his place at the other side of the bar.  
"Hi Halle", Matt waved at the girl as he sat on his usual stool, across from Mello.  
"Here to get laid?", the blonde smiled, winking.  
"Nah, just keeping company"  
"But you would if you got the chance?"  
"Maybe if I wouldn't have to give him a ride back home", the redhead laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He liked Halle, but she was way too nosey for his liking and she had an obsession of Matt getting laid by... Well, anyone. Not like Matt minded getting laid by anyone, he just didn't want to talk about it with someone he didn't know too well.  
"Halle give him a rest", Mello cut into their conversation, finishing the usual cleaning up and crossing his arms on the bar top, leaning on it slightly.  
"What happened", Halle pointd her chin to Mello's right arm, her brown eyes watching him, instead of the glass she was cleaning.  
"Nothing you should be worried about", the blond gave her an all-too-sweet smile then rolled his eyes turning to Matt, "What'll you drink?"  
"Did you forget already? I'm driving", the redhead raised his brow.  
"You'll be fine. So what are you having?"  
"Whatever", he snorted.  
"I'll go open up, seeing as everythings ready", Halle said, leaving for the front doors. Mello nodded while preparing a drink.  
"I'm surprised you don't wanna get laid tonight", the redhead noticed taking a sip of his drink and making a stupid face realising how strong it is.  
"Who said I'm not?", the blond smirked, taking out a pack of condoms from his backpocket after making sure no one can see.  
"You're such a slut", Matt stated, half jokingly. He knew Mello wasn't going to get with anyone anyway. Those condoms are just a show off, fucking at work would most definately get him fired.  
"Jealousy's a bitch"  
"Whose jealous?", Halle was suddenly standing beside Mello, ready to pick up any rumours.  
"Get back to your place", Mello pushed her away, trying to hold in the laughter, when he noticed one of the first customers approaching, "hey, what can I get you?"  
"Shot of tequila", the guy said. Mello made it in seconds and passed it on. It didn't take long for the club to fill up with people, and Matt to get through half of his drink.  
"Mel, this is really strong, what is it?", he asked downing the rest of it in one go and almost choking.  
"Vodka with a bit of sprite", the blond replied, busy taking orders.  
"You're driving"  
"Just don't get too drunk, I'm not going to carry you'r stupid ass home and clean after you throw up", he laughed, showing off his perfect white teeth. Matt observed his friend working, like he did every other time he'd keep him company. He enjoyed watching Mello preparing different colourful drinks with funny names. It was almost like if he was in a trance when the line was long, in order to quickly serve all customers.  
"What can I get you?", the blond asked a tall brunet who was the last in line.  
"Your number", the guy smirked, resting his arm on the bar nonchalantly. Mello turned around, his cold blue eyes pretending to go through the list of drinks available at the bar.  
"No, sorry I don't think we have that", he smirked in a cheeky way.  
"Well what have you got to offer then?", the guy was adamant.  
Mello looked him up and down, still smirking "how about... Sex on the beach?"  
It might have been the amount of alcohol in his system that caused this reaction, or maybe it was just funny, Matt didn't know but he tried controlling his laughter. He failed and the laughter turned into a loud snort that caused him to spill his second tonigh drink, laughing.  
"Fucking smooth", the redhead said, still laughing as he got off the stool and went to the toilet trying to keep at least a bit of his dignity. Matt knew everyone seen him, and he only understood how embarassing it was when he got into the toilet and washed his face with cold water. It was almost as red as his hair. It seemed like a good idea to lock himself in one of the cabins and play on his psp untill the club closed. So tempting, yet he wouldn't do that. Mello has probably gotten rid of that guy already and would probably get worried about him being away for so long. With one last look in the mirror, Matt tried to fix his hair, wetting them a little. When he decided his looks are half decent, he left the toilet and walked past the crowded dancefloor back to the bar.  
"Where's Mel?", the redhead yelled at Halle, hoping she heard him over the loud music.  
"Havin' a break at the back", she yelled back, passing a drink to one of the chicks.  
Matt nodded and made his way to the back. The owner wasn't around today, and even if he was, he doesn't mind Matt in all these 'staff only' places. They've met a couple of times and had some short conversations about the latest games. Who would've thought a gay club owner would be a gamer?  
"Mel?", the redhead called softly, walking through the long hall. He could hear the muffled sound of music from the club, and a few people yelling. He turned right, where he tought he heard whispers. Maybe the owner came in today, afterall? Matt thought for a while, it was Wednesday, it's not one of the days to see him here but anything could happen?  
The redhead slowly turned the handle of the last door on the left in the tight corridor. The first thing that caught his eye, was the opened condom wrap on the floor at his feet. Confused he looked up and almost instantly felt sick. The whispers he thought he heard, were actually quiet moans, coming from no one other than his best friend, and the brown haired guy from before. They weren't aware of Matt's presence, busy doing... Each other. Matt watch them for too long, but he couldn't take his eyes off the scene. Mello had his back turned to where Matt was standing, long legs wrapped around him as the blond moved his hips, with every thrush receiving quiet moans from the brown haired guy. It made the blood freeze in the redhead's veins and his stomach turn. He didn't know why. It wasn't the fact that his best friend was getting fucked by some random dude, in a shitty room, was it? No. It couldn't be. Last push and the redhead knew he should leave if he didn't want to get caught. And he did. He ran, forgetting to close the door behind him, which closed themselves with a bang loud enough to wake the dead. But it wasn't important, he ran, straight to the bathroom he came out of a few minutes ago. Matt barely reached the toilet when he began throwing his guts up. It was the vodka. Low tolerance to vodka.  
"Matt, are you okay?", Halles concerned voice filled the whole room.  
"This is guy piss room", was the only thing the redhead managed to say in between his throwing up sessions.  
"Oh God, you're shitfaced, I'll get Miha to bring you a glass of water"  
"No. No... You bring it", he sat more comfortably on the floor in front of the toilet, resting his head against the wall of the cabin.  
"Matt?", this time it was Mello calling his name. Halle probably left before she heard his demand to not ask the blond to come. It seemed like an eternity passed before Matt noticed his friend kneeling beside him, "shit... Matt, are you alive?"  
"No I died a little inside", it was the truth, but he wasn't sure why.  
"Here, drink this", Mello passed him a glass of water, which he gulped down in one go, "maybe I did make it too strong..."  
"You think?", Matt opened his eyes wider and loked straighed into Mello's face, noticing his hair at the back was awkwardly pointing in weird directions and wasn't as straight anymore. He reached his arm out, touching the new 'hairstyle', frowning, "What happened to your hair?"  
Mello immediatey tried to brush it through with his hand, "I uh... I was scratching my head, don't worry about it"  
The frown didn't leave Matts face. So his best friend was going to lie? But why would he hide it from him? What else was he hiding?  
"Come on, we're going home", Mello picked him up by his elbow.  
"What time is it?"  
"Half two"  
"Don't you finish at three?", Matt was standing up, resting against the wall of the cabin.  
"Yeah, but I need to get you home, Halle can manage on her own"  
"No, go back, I'll wait here that half an hour"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, go", the redhead tried looking fine already. 'Go to your one night stand' he thought, but didn't say it out loud. It was best to keep it a secret that he saw them, just like Mello kept his fuck a secret. He let a low sigh, sliding down the wall as soon as the blond left him alone. Matt wasn't fine. Not yet. The ground, his head, everything was spinning and somewhat blurry. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breath. The redhead couldn't understand why Mello lied to him about his fuck? Because that's exactly what the guy was to Matt. A fuck. Nothing else. Just a one night stand. Although after a second thought, he did look quite familiar, if only Matt could concentrate hard enough, he'd probably remember where he had seen him before. But he couldn't do that, not now, not in this state. It was difficult enough to keep his eyes open, not saying anything about concentrating on distant memories. In fact, right now everything seemed like a distant memory. When was the last time he seen Mello? It was probably a good while ago. Wasn't the blond supposed to come back in half an hour?  
Matt shook his head to clear his mind, which only really made him more sick. He's drunk. Time doesn't work with people that are either drunk or high on some shit. If only he knew what time it was though, everything would seem a lot simpler. At least he'd know how long he has left to wait, because it felt like an eternity and a half already.  
"Hey, dude, you okay?", a strangers voice reached the redheads ears. Unable to reply, he just nodded and hoped they'd go away, "here drink this. It's water, ok?"  
Matt, with his eyes still closed, reached for the drink offered to him by strangers. He didn't realised how thirsty he was until he actually gulped down the whole glass.  
"Are you here alone?", another question from the stranger, another nod from Matt, "get up, we'll take care of you"  
The stranger picked him up quite forcefully and pushed him against the wall. The redhead was too dizzy to react, he needed more water.  
"Are you sure you wanna do it here? What if we get caught?", a deeper voice said, the guy was standing further away, probably keeping the guard. Matt couldn't hear any reply. Instead he felt warm breath on his lips, right before something soft made contact with them. The doors to the bathroom opened and closed softly, letting Matt and the stranger know they are now alone.  
"Fucking coward", the stranger whispered against the redheads lips, his hand tugging at Matt's jeans. He wasn't too sure what was gong on, but he felt the need to place some distance between himself and the other man.  
"Don't... fucking move", the stranger caught Matt's arms and placed them above his head agressively.  
"Stop", the redhead whimpered feeling helpless. He was slowly losing his grip on reality and the stranger didn't seem like stopping anythime soon.  
His jeans coming off was the last thing Matt remembered.8

* * *

 _Oh no! Will I do this to poor Mattie? Hue hue hue I'm so evil. Read on to find out what happens and *cough* **REVIEW** *cough* At least so I know if theres really any point in continuing it because I don't think I'm going to publish it here for myself, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _First things first, I want to say a big big thank you to Carottal for the amazing reviews, hope I won't disappoint you! And a big big thank you to Eriza-chan for constantly reviewing and reading my fics! You're the best guys! *insert little heart here* _

_I've honestly barely had time to edit and upload this chapter, so many things going on at the moment, so many changes and just aghhh._

 _I also want to outline that in this story I will add a new thing to me, something I never thought I'd be able to write until this idea popped in my head? I know its not possible but? who cares? I might ruin this fic? I might make it good and then just spoil the whole thing? But it was supposed to be like this so meeeeeh I'm sorry just in case. Don't hate me._

 **~QuinnSilver**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Matt slowly opened his eyes, but closed them almost immediately after being blinded by the bright light. Why weren't the blinds closed? He turned to the other side, causing world war 3 in his stomach and his head to explode with pain. 'I'm never drinking again', he thought to himself, slowly getting up to throw up in the toilet. He walked past the mirror, when his own reflection caught his eye. The red hair were standing up wildy, like they usually did in the mornings, but that didn't concern him much. What did, was the light purplish bruise on his left cheek bone. Raising his hand to touch it, Matt hissed at the contact.  
What exactly happened last night? The redhead kneeled over the toilet, propping his head up. He really did drink too much, no doubt about that. Matt threw up whatever left he had in his stomach, then brushed his teeth. He inspected his body to see if there were any other bruises like the one on his face, but he only found a scrath going down his ribs on the left side of his body. The redhead took off yesterdays clothes he woke up in and got into the shower, making sure there were no more surprises on his body.  
The shower was refreshing. A really good idea, it made Matt feel so much better. He put on some random pair of jeans, he grabbed on his way to the bathroom, not bothering to find any t-shirt. The redhead went into the small kitchen, took out his favourite cup and made himself strong coffee. Taking the cup to the table, he sat down on one of the chairs when he heard someone leave Mello's room. He turned around, expecting to see the pissed off blond. Why pissed off? Well, one of the few things Matt remembered was Mello telling him not to get too drunk as he won't be carrying him home. But of course Matt did get too drunk and Mello most likely had to carry him home, since he doesn't think he was in a state where he could walk on his own.  
"How are you feeling?", Matt frowned. It wasn't his blond best friend, "hungover much?", the guy let out a quiet laugh.  
Matt recognised him. It was the brown haired guy Mello was fucking at the back. He was wearing khakis and a black jumper. Same thing as yesterday, except he looked way more decent in his clothes, than Matt in his when he woke up. He was so lame, yet Mello decided he's good enough to fuck.  
"You're Matt, yeah? I remembered you when we met first at the bar. You know, when you spat out your drink", the guy looked through the cupboards until he found the cups and coffee.  
"I remember you from last night, but that's it", the redhead lied. He did seem quite familiar, but Matt couldn't place a finger on it.  
"Really?", the stranger smiled mockingly, "Mello and I used to go out in high school, still nothing?"  
"Mello had a lot of... Partners in high school, most of them were only fuck buddies disguised as boyfriends or girlfriends though", Matt calmly sipped his coffee, hiding his frustration.  
"I'm Light Yagami? The one that moved back to Japan"  
"Why did you come back?", the redhead tightened his grip on the cup.  
"Let's say, I've got some unfinished business here and while I'm at it it'd be nice to see old friends", Light made two coffees, one for him, one most likely for Mello. He took his cup and sat across from Matt.  
"Well you've seen Mello already", the redhead stated, his dark blue eyes carefully watching the intruder.  
"Yeah, I've seen him, and I must say, hopefully I'll see him much more often now", a smug smirk appeared on Light's face. One Matt definately didn't like. The two sat there in complete silence, interrupted only by the sounds of drinking their coffee. It wasn't a comfortable silence and Matt counted the seconds, which now seemed like hours. The redhead kept wondering why would Mello even consider someone like Light anything more than just a stupid fuck. Yagami was always an arrogant asshole, even in high school and Matt doubted anything has changed in those few years. He still had the same style of dressing, talking, being. Typical Light. A little sassy shithead.  
"That's your coffee there", Matt snapped back to reality when he heard the stupid fuck speak. He turned around and noticed Mello, leaning on the countertop, drinking his coffee. His blond hair covering his face. Mello was pissed off.  
"Right, I gotta leave now, but I'll call you later", Light stood up, placed his cup in the sink and walked over to the blond. Matt turned back around in his seat, not wanting to look at the two making out. As soon as the stupid fuck left, heavy silence filled their small apartment. Matt knew sooner or later Mello will blow up. 'Let's get this over and done with', he thought.  
"Mel...", he started but the blond bomb exploded.  
"How can you be so fucking stupid?!", Mello yelled, agressively placing his empty cup in the sink, "ten minutes. I leave you alone for ten minutes!"  
"Mel I'm sorry I... What happened to your face?", the redhead stopped immediately noticing Mello's busted lip and a bandage over his left eyebrow.  
"Do you even remember what happened last night?!", the blond rolled his eyes, turning around and running his hand through his hair.  
And then the blond did something Matt would never expect of him.  
He took out a pack of cigarettes, placed one inbetween his lips and lit it. Matt watched him in shock, not sure what to say.  
"What the fuck are you doing?", the redhead blurted out before he could think about it, "since when do you smoke?"  
"Since when does your stupid ass accept spiked drinks from fucking strangers in the fucking club?", if looks could kill, Matt would most definately be dead by now.  
"I... Uh, I did?"  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?", Matt's hand instinctively touched the bruise on his face, "yeah, what do you think happened?"  
"Did we get into a fight?"  
Mello snorted.  
"We didn't? Please tell me what happened... I can only remember going to the toilet... Then you came, I was supposed to wait... That's it"  
"That guy... He tried to... Fuck", Mello took out another cigarette, keeping his lips busy as an excuse not to talk. Something was wrong, Matt could feel it. The two remained in silence for the next two minutes. The atmosphere was really tense and the redhead knew he should do something about it.  
"So Light is back", the redhead tried changing the subject, seeing as his friend wasn't in the mood to talk about last night.  
"Yeah"  
"Are you two... y'know..."  
"Yeah", it wasn't something Matt wanted to hear. He was expecting something along the lines of 'it's just a one night fuck'. It was a disappointing answer. The question kept coming back into his head 'why Light? Why the sassy little shithead?'  
"Cool", the redhead went to his room. He couldn't stand the awkward tension between them. It's not like he wanted to be the one instead of Light. Mello was his best friend since forever and he didn't intend on changing that. Maybe that was the case. Matt knew the blond could do much better than Light, and that's why he was so angry. Light was an asshole and Mello deserved a lot better. That's what was wrong. Matt wanted all the best for his best friend.  
The redhead turned on his laptop and started up one of the games. He needed something to help him unwind after all. There was nothing more relaxing than a bit of shooting at electronic people. Something that always helped him get his mind off things that bothered him, and right now there were a lot of things on his mind.  
Aim. Shoot. Reload. Concentrate. Why did Mello not tell him about Light before? Aim. Missed. Shoot again. What else was he hiding? Concentrate. Aim. Missed. Fuck. All those visits at the clinic. Concentrate. What was it all about? Aim. Shoot. Missed. Why was he so secretive? Concentrate. Concentrate. Concetra- why? Why? Why was Mello acting so weird recently?

 _You have been killed. Respawn?_  
 _No_.

Matt threw himself on his messy bed. He couldn't stop thinking. His mind worked at a high speed and he couldn't control it. Nothing worked. Not even his beloved games could stop it. The redhead hated fighting with his best friend as much as he hated when the latter hid things from him. He searched for a t-shirt. He was going to apologise to Mello, beg for his forgiveness and hopefully go back to their normal chilled life. Matt was always the one to give in first after every fight. Life without Mello was just too dull, and everyone would prefere to have the crazy agressive blond on their side. Maybe if he would set things between them, he could talk to Mello about his choice of... Of what? Boyfriend? Mello and his boyfriend. That didn't sound even near right. Fuck. His choice of fuck. It was a much better word describing Light. Light is not a boyfriend, Light is a fuck. Perfect.  
The redhead grabbed the cleanest striped t-shirt, put it on and went back out into the kitchen. Mello was still standing at the sink, his back turned to Matt.  
"Ey, Mels?", he started, his voice just above a whisper. The blond hummed in reply, not turning around, "look, don't be mad about last night, okay? I'm sorry"  
"It's fine. Just don't mention it"  
"Right", Matt walked up beside him, "are we cool?"  
"Yeah... Yeah we are", the blond let out a long sigh. Matt noticed he was holding his mobile phone.  
"Did something happen?"  
"Rod called... Rod? You know, the club owner? Yeah, he said he knows about... Last night and uh... He was just pissed off that's it", Mello scratched the back of his neck and yawned, "it's nothing to worry about really though, Rod is always pissed", he let out a half-hearted laugh, looking into the distance. Matt could see something was clearly bothering the blond. He just wasn't sure what it was.  
"If there's anything you want to talk about, y'know I'm here for you, yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
"Like anything... Even the size of Yagami's non-existing dick", Matt grinned, trying to ease the awkward tension. He was scared he said something wrong when the blond didn't reply, but after closer inspection of his face, Matt realised the blond was biting his cheeks, trying not to laugh. The redhead poked him inbetween his ribs and Mello bursted out laughing, like a poped balloon, losing its air.  
"Fuck off", the blond pushed Matt's shoulder, calming down, "I'm gonna do some shopping, you want anything?"  
'I want you to stop lieing, talk to me, and stop seeing Light', he thought, but of course he wouldn't say it out loud.  
"Just the usual things", Matt pat down his jeans, took out his keys and passed them on to Mello, "Here, take the car".

* * *

 **A/N:** _yes another one. Don't worry, you will get to find out what really happened to poor Mattie in the toilets. Mwhahahahaha review?_


End file.
